Return to the Edge
by NightFuryRanger
Summary: What happens when a magical door to the world of HTTYD opens in reality? When a lonely girl wishes on a star that leads to the door falls through? What happenes when she learns she has powers in this world, when she is captured by Viggo? How will this change the work as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

It's not every day you see a shooting star. They are somewhat a rare sight, even more so up north at the top of central Saskatchewan.

The cold relentless climate can be relatively the same as that of the Barbaric Archipelago centered in the past. Stories often told of its harsh treatment of those who dared live there.

Only the toughest or most stubborn of people stay, most gradually make there way back to the comforts of big cities.

My family was a mix we were both tough and stubborn. Living out in the middle of nowhere in the mysterious land of frozen.. well everything.

Out here numbers counted so that's why I was stuck as the oldest of eight kids.** A/N** ** I really am the big sister of eight kids. **Not that I minded but like everything else it had its ups and downs, one of them I was currently dealing with.

So there I was, doing the bittersweet job of dishes. Listening to my younger siblings watch an HTTYD RTTE episode, wondering what it would be like if I could be in the dragons world. I was a huge fan I mean we even had relatives from and around that area. Not to mention my best friend was related to Vikings. I had read and watched like everything they had on them and learned the writing system of Old Norse. It would be so fun to live in that world.

Sighing I rinsed a plat before placing it with the others on the drying rack, wishing I could be in that world.

Looking back out the window into the cool world of the outside watching as the stars made there appearance in the cold dark sky. I went back to scrubbing a pan trying to get the bits of fried rice off the bottom.

A flash of light caught my eye, I looked out the window again. A star was shooting across the sky I looked again sure my eyes were playing tricks on me. But somehow it seemed to be alive and drawing closer.

Gasping I dropped the pan then turned a ran upstairs to my room to get a better look. The clatter scared awake the pregnant cat Beasty sleeping on a nearby chair, but by then I was halfway up the staircase. Passing my bunny in the hallway I picked the lock on my door and rushed inside.

I could see the light clearly through my window now, crossing the sky in a ragged line. Was it my imagination or was it coming closer? Curiosity got the best of me and I carefully slipped through the window making my way into the roof.

The light was clearly not a star anymore but it was too bright for me to really tell what it was. It kept coming closer faster and faster when I realized it could hit me. I braced for impact shielding my face with my arms as the light was so bright.

Suddenly it stopped and the light faded to a dull glow, but the rush of wind knocked me over.

I landed flat on my back with a thump! Sitting up slowly and carefully lowered my arms, opening my eyes I was shocked at what I saw.

It was a door, a floating glowing door. Standing I stepped closer trying to figure out what on earth this was and how!?

It was a simple wooden door, set in an ornately carved frame. An iron door handle was attached to the front glowing slightly. Brushing my fingers across the surface feeling the sanded down texture that was in good condition for how old it looked. I yelped and jumped back when glowing runes appeared over the wooden planks.

Now I was really thankful I had spent some time learning runes as I could make out what they said.

Tracing the symbols gently I translated them in my head.

_Behind this dooR your fate awaits_

_A great advenTure you must face_

_Was once a tall Tale now comes true_

_Now you must Enter your hidden life anew_

That made no sense to me what so ever so I said it again out loud hoping it might make more sense.

"Behind this dooR your fate awaits

A great advenTure you must face

Was once a tall Tale now comes true

Now you must Enter your hidden life anew"

As I said it four letters began to glow brighter. I reached out touching them in the order they were placed in, R T T E.

"What on earth could that possibly mean?" I mumbled to myself. Then it hit me.

" RTTE! Race to the Edge! Oh of course." I exclaimed smacking the door angry at myself for not figuring that out soon. But I was shocked into silence when the wooden door glowed brightly then opened at my touch.

I gasped jerking backward nearly falling off the roof but instead tumbled through my window dropping into my room. I immediately sprang to my feet looking out at the door again.

It was still there, glowing slightly as if inviting me to go through. Deciding I might as well investigate I dressed into my ranger outfit.

It consisted of a cloak a set of shoulder, knee, and arm pads. With my daggers and bow-staff strapped to me in an array of hidden pockets.

Now ready I approached to door again I climbed onto the roof again and faced to door. Taking a deep breath I pushed it open.


	2. Chapter 2

The door swung open revealing a beautiful view of clouds. The new world was animated but with so much detail you could almost not tell the difference from real.

The masses of swirling condensation reflected the colors of the sunset in the background, creating a view you could only dream of.

I pushed the door open further amazed at what I was seeing. Wanting to see more so I stepped through the door frame, reaching out to touch the clouds. But as soon as my hand left the cool wood of the door it disappeared.

Then I looked down.

"AAHHHHHH!" I screamed falling through the air like a rock tumbling head over heels. The once nice vanished as the clouds went flying past me as I plummeted downward. The ocean coming up beneath me fast...wait, OCEAN! Where on earth had that come from!?

"Calm down!" I told myself.

Taking a deep breath I stopped my erratic movements and spread myself out to create more wind resistance making my decent more controlled. But the sea was still approaching quickly.

"I so wish I had wings right now!" I shrieked into the wind. Then more to myself, "Oh come on! I just got here! I don't want to dieeee!"

I closed my eyes covering my face with my arms preparing for impact. I prayed that my family would forgive me, and hoped my untimely death would be painless.

Then suddenly THUME the sound of wind catching on something filled my ears. The sudden wind resistance slowed me just as I was about to hit the water.

"What the?"

I looked down at my reflection in the water trying to figure out what caught me. There was me and over my shoulders a pair of...

"IEEE!"

I screamed again rising higher with a flap of my wings.

Yes, the girl in the water staring back at me had wings, not just any wings translucent dragon wings reflected back at me.

"Don't freak out, don't freak out," I reassured myself.

"AHHH! What am I talking about I just came through a portal into a whole new world, almost went splat on the ocean and now I'm flying with my own wings!"

I stopped again when I realized as I had been freaking out I had flown higher and was now a good hundred feet above the ocean. That did not help my fear of heights at all.

"Well if I'm going to have wings I might as well know how to use them," I mumbled spreading myself out once one to gain more balance and streamline.

The sensation of feeling every little change in the wind with the sensitive nerve endings in the scales on my wings sent shivers up my spine. Flying like this without anything to help me but myself, it made me feel..free.

But the new muscles attached to my back that controlled the new wings almost moved of their own accord, my only guess would be I gained new instincts.

For a moment I glided trying to concentrate and identify the right muscles that would allow him to move these new unfamiliar structures.

With a hesitant wonder I watched in the sea as my wings slowly opened to full extension, not as large as most dragons, but more than the length of my body on either side about 14 feet.

Looking at the size of them in the water, I felt as if I should be weighed down as if wearing an extraordinarily heavy, impractically shaped backpack, but instead they didn't weigh much of anything at all, much like any of my other organic limbs.

In amazement and slight disbelief, I swept my head to the side, part of me feeling the need to check that they weren't, in fact, a trick of the light in the water.

Studying my wings for the first time without them being marred by intermittent ripples of water, I couldn't deny that they were, in fact, dragon skin covered with scales of the translucent color, speckled here and there with a delicate red that matched the shade of my hair.

It was the perfect mix of humans and dragons.

Through the feeling of the air as it hit my wings, I became aware of all the conflicting air currents, making tiny adjustments to the orientation of my wings as I went.

Was this what it was like to be a dragon?

As I disbelievingly glided along, I quickly learned that it was a bad idea to try and overthink my situation, as each time I tried to work out the correct time to flap or became too focussed on navigating the different rising thermals, I found myself floundering and dipping in the air. Whichever innate instinct was driving the exact mechanics behind my flight, it was probably best to leave it to it.

Slowly, I relaxed, no longer hanging in the air like a rigid piece of wood, and instead of feeling confident enough to look around a little, noting how completely open and vulnerable I felt in the wide sky.

"So this is what it feels like to be free."

I pondered this, becoming mesmerized by the sight of the waves flashing by only a few dozen meters below me. I could smell the salt on the breeze and suddenly had the urge to sweep my hands through the glistening water, a sudden surreal feeling striking me as I once again took in my position, suspended entirely by my own power.

Trying not to think about it too intensely, I tried to direct myself down to the sea. I tried to think of it like climbing some stairs, not thinking about each muscle in my leg that I would have to contract and how quickly to put one foot in front of the other, but rather, thinking about where I wanted to go and letting my body take over to get me there.

It was difficult but eventually, I got into the new rhythm of wing beats needed to take me down, angling my wings so that I gradually swooped down through the air until I began to glide again a mere meter from the surface of the water. Breathless with wonder, I reached a handout and skimmed my fingertips through the waves, sending ripples and splashes through the reflection of the sunset.

Confidence building, I then tucked my arm back at my side before rising falteringly through the air with a series of huge wing beats, slowly getting a sense of the amount of effort required to move in different ways across the sky. Adrenaline began to pump more intensely through me at the thought of what I was about to do, rising higher and higher until I found a familiar place just below the clouds.

I didn't stop, rising up into the fluffy white mass, feeling the familiar tickling of the condensation passing across his face, only now it wasn't just my face, but my entire body that was completely surrounded. The water vapor passing in chilly tracks, shifting and swishing around my wings, each scale tingling pleasantly as the misty air washed over them.

I couldn't help but grin as I spread my arms to either side, barely even registering the bizarre feeling of knowing all the necessary adjustments to make with my wings and body, simply embracing the rushing wind and the fluffy white bombardment.

Overcome with joy at my unbridled freedom, I pulled my wings in and dove without a second thought, the familiar pummelling of the air not fazing me, a far cry from my hysteria on the descent from the door.

I didn't try to go too low but snapped my wings back open once I had closed about half the distance from the clouds to the sea, allowing the dive to become shallower as my speed decreased. Then beginning to swoop and glide up and down around that altitude, trying to become more practiced at the simple maneuvers.

Noticing an island in the distance, I tried to bank, part of my still a little wary of straying too far. But as I shifted my weight sideways I suddenly began to panic at the change in weight distribution, quickly righting myself and swaying back and forth in the air, pace slowing as I became increasingly flustered and began to scramble to take back control from my subconscious.

It was then that a seagull cruised by beneath me, cooly banking widely and passing back out of my range of vision. I took it as a silent reminder to remain calm.

Trying again, this time not panicking as my weight shifted but allowed my new instincts to guide me.

A tickle on the back of my hand that grew into what felt like hot water running up my hand caused me to wave my hand frantically. Then I froze when a bright red fireball flew off and hit the water with an explosion.

"Okay! That's new."

As I flew closer to the island practicing throwing my fireballs the whole way I nearly missed the battle going on.

The smoke caught my attention first, then the ship's firing bolts at what I could have sworn was Dragon Edge.

"Wait a minute. It is the edge!"

The soaring closer I could see the dragon riders fighting the dragon flyers in the air above the base. This angered me as I had a lot of fighting skills myself, with nothing to lose I joined the battle by attacking the ships.

Time for plan opera( I could scream high enough to shatter glass).

"AIIIIIIII!" I shrieked as I plummeted downward toward a ship unleashing a flurry of fiery red hot blasts at the deck destroying the catapults and punching holes through the side that quickly began to fill with water.

Swooping up again I flipped over and took my anger out on another set of ships. I relished the shocked screams of the hunters as I swept by demolishing anything in my path.

A group of dragon flyers came after me leaving the riders with less.

I smirked and danced through the air avoiding blasts. I turned and flew head-on toward one and threw him off the dragon freeing it.

Twisting around in the air I rocketed past them kicking a few more flyers off with every pass.

"Look at all the destruction!"

"I think I'm in love."

I rolled my eyes at the twins and drifted close to Hiccup and Toothless, "Hiccup, you guys won't be able to fight them head-on but if you knock them off the dragons then they can go free."

He turned to look at me, surprise flashed across his face.

"A new kind of Wing maiden? Do I know you?"

I laughed spinning around dragon root arrows. "Not really I have real wings, Evanns's the name by the way."

Fire from a Singe tale narrowly missed me, "Talk after?"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes suspiciously looking at me Fishlegs flew up beside him.

"Yes you better, we all have questions."

I snorted and threw a fireball over Fishlegs head, knocking a flyer off his dragon who had been sneaking up in him.

"Ah! Thanks."

"Your beautiful you know!"

"Shut up Snotlout!" I gagged twisting around him and punched a flyer beside him.

Diving downward increasing my speed I darted around arrows weaving my way through the ships hitting as may target as possible. Noticing a ship escaping from the battle I jetted toward my new target know Viggo and Ryker were most likely on it.

"Dragon incoming! Fire!"

I evaded the volley of weapons swooping over the ship, But I was so focused on Viggo I did not notice the activity behind me until it was too late.

THUMP

I groaned as a net wrapped around me tangling my wings, I braced myself and hit the deck with a resounding thud. My temple hit the wooden deck and my hold on conciseness snapped off like a light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys, I will be a bit slow in updating with school and all. But I should be able to do a few chapters on the weekends. I homeschool with seven ****younger sibs(help teach them too) they inspired me with the stories they come up with for the characters when they play. Here's the chapter. But this one is ****based on a crazy dream I had. **

Maybe it was the leftover adrenaline from the fight or the fact I had never been knocked unconscious before. But I did not come to slowly it was more like one second I was unconscious the next wide awake with a splitting headache.

The first thing I noticed was the cage, the light green colored metal around me gave way to the fact I was captured by the hunters. The next was the dark chamber with few lanterns on the rock walls. Through I could only see four hunters guarding me an insight I could hear more down the halls.

With a sigh, I leaned against the bars and waited for the pounding in my head to settle. Stretching out my cramped wings a bit thankful that they were nearly invisible when I wanted but I had discovered that I could also change their color to a midnight pure black.

One of the guards noticed my movements and left to inform my captures.

"Hey what time is it?" I questioned them relaxing against the cool metal.

One of the hunters jumped at my voice staring at me in surprise, "You can talk?!"

I snickered and rolled my eyes standing up and walked closer to the hunter.

"Of course I can. Now, what time is it?"

They continued to stare at me, I pretended to panic. "Is there something on my face? Oh no! Where, where?"

A smaller hunter chuckled at my antics earning a glare from the others, finally one answered me.

"Its midday."

_Hun, I've been unconscious for about fifteen hours._

A muscle twinged making me wince, "Well I better stretch out can't have sore muscles." Sitting down on the rock floor I straightened my legs on front leaning forward.

Something felt funny about this pose that normally was perfectly natural for me, I sat up again patting myself down for investigation. A hard mound trailed down my left leg I stood and pulled it out.

"A tail. I have a tail, how did I not find this earlier?" I stared at the new limb in shock dropping it. "Well after the wings and fire I suppose a tail is not big."

It was made of the same style as my wings but darker a little longer than my legs dragging on the floor a bit. Trailing up my tail I observed that it connected to my spine and wings like a gliding suit. It seemed to react to my subconscious flicking back and forth much like a cat's when bothered.

"Viggo wants it brought to him now."

I looked up as the hunter returned.

"I'm not it, I'm a she." I snapped at him not liking being called it at all.

He jumped, "You can talk!"

"That's already been established." I voiced glaring at them.

The hunters ignored me unlocking the cage and securing my hands with ropes. I didn't fight to save my strength for when I knew I could get away, but I made my wrists as big as possible so when I relaxed the ropes would be a bit loose.

The guards lead me down the tunnels going deeper into what I guessed was a mountain. I focused on keeping track of the turns so I could find my way around better.

_Left, right, right, left curve. _

We stopped in front of a decorated and reinforced door that I vaguely recognized from the show.

_Neat, I guess that this world and the show are close. Maybe season five? Six?_

I was pushed in and the door slammed shut behind me nearly taking my tail with it. I turned to face the people in the room if you could even call them people after the things they did.

"Hello, Viggo, Ryker, traitor Johann," I started eyeing them carefully.

The men in the room sitting calmly around a wooden table stared at me with critical eyes. I looked about the room taking in the decorations with weapons, maps and dragon parts covering the wall.

"Nice decor."

Viggo spoke first, "Who are you?"

I snorted my tail twisting agitated back and forth behind me. "That does not matter, you'll never find out."

Apparently that was not what Ryker wanted to hear because he stood and pulled a sword on me. He snarled, "We will see about that demon."

"Oo harsh, try me I'm stronger then you think." I eyed the sword casually as if he was holding a piece of hard bread.

Ryker growled and lunged at me swinging his sword at my head, I ducked under the strike gracefully and sidestepped his body. Viggo stood and held his hand up stopping him brother from attacking again.

"Not now brother."

He spun on me and looked me in the eye, "So what's your name?"

I leveled my eyes straight into his not even flinching, "If your trying to scare me into talking with looks it won't work, I've seen worse."

I paused enjoying the moment looking each of then in the eyes before continuing.

"But I'll indulge you, call me Black Widow or Ranger I don't care."

Johann spoke up, "Interesting names, they are not ones I have heard before in my travels."

I walked calmly around the room observing and memorizing it, "No you would not have, I'm from a different world."

Johann and Viggo looked me on surprise flashed over their faces before going back at a clean slate. But I had a gift of empathy so I could read them like books.

"HA! There is no such place." Ryker sneered.

I turned approaching him, "It's called reality, something you probably can not comprehend."

Any hold Ryker had on his temper broke and he jumped at me both swords drawn, I dodged the first one and knocked the other away by the flat side.

_Well, it's now or never._

I made my move folding my hands through the rope and dropped to the floor. Pulling the leg of my pant up a bit, I grabbed and opened my contractable bow staff. It sprung open with a slink, and I spun it around blocking Ryker's sword.

CLANG!

The sound of metal on metal broke the silence, I could see open surprise and shock on their faces. Ryker recovered quickly and growled at me attacking with fresh vigor.

I spun my staff with ease blocking every strike with ease, I had enough with just defense and began to land blows of my own.

"Let's see how good you really are." I snarked.

With that, the duel to death began. I danced around him light on my feet twisting midair landing a flurry of blows, flipping gracefully around his swords and tripping him with my tail.

My bow-staff hit his hand making him drop a sword then spun and nailed him in the nuts.

"IIEEee!" He moaned collapsing onto the floor curling up in a ball.

I saw Johann move out of the corner of my eye and ducked under a dagger.

"Nice try."

I moved closer using my staff like a shield knocking away Johann's daggers and spikes. Once close enough I grabbed his arm twisting it around and under kicking him in the face spinning around tripping him with my tail. I pined him by his throat before hitting him over the head with my bow-staff, he slumped to the floor out cold.

Viggo ignited his sword and held it at ready, I grinned jumping over the table using my wings to gain more air.

We matched each other blow for blow strike for a strike I used my agility and different fighting skills to over com him. The fight ended when I flipped backward, my foot connected with his jaw sending him flying across the room.

I landed lightly and looked over my work, getting my breath back before making my way over to the table and pulled a satchel out stuffing it with any paper I thought would be useful.

I opened a map I found of the base and opened the door sneaking out.

Once clear of the base with only a few close calls and a guard to two left unconscious. I made my way over to the cliff overlooking the port I stopped, looking to the sun for direction before taking off in the direction of the edge.


	4. Chapter 4

It was after nightfall by the time I made to to the Edge. I switched my wings coloring to black to blend in with the night sky.

Gliding silently over the sleeping night terrors, just a dark shadow in the dark. Drifting slowly down to the only building with a fire burning at the moment as it was probably the only place any of them where

I landed with a soft thump on the walkway outside the clubhouse, walking closer not making a sound after years of sneaking around sleeping younger siblings I excelled at stealth.

"How do we even know where she is?" Came Astrids voice cutting clearly through the still night.

"Think about, if you were taking a prisoner where would you take them?" This time it was Hiccups, then the twins.

"Are we supposed.." Tuffs started then Ruff finished "To guess?"

"We should just hop on our fire breathing dragons and scare the hunters into telling us."

_So they are planning my rescue. Funny, I'm already free. _

I walked into the room and tossed the bag at Hiccup's feet.

"There's no need for any saving, anyway sorry I'm late. Oh, and you guys need to work on your security. It sucks."

"AHH!" As if on cue a chorus of screams. The twins jumped on each other shrieking and Snotlout fell of Hookfang landing on his face. I ducked under a razor-sharp ax and then blocked a plasma blast with my wings.

"HEY, watch where your throwing things. I'm a good guy." I yelled out throwing my hands in the air as a sign of peace.

They stared at me in shock and I waved my hands in front of them.

"OH come on! I've had it with the staring the Grimborn brothers attempt at interrogating was annoying enough!"

That snapped the out of it and the questions started.

"Who are you?"

"How did you escape?"

"What's with the wings?"

"Enough!" Hiccup spoke silencing everyone, I gave him a thankful look.

"I will answer your questions one at a time, Hiccup you want to go first?"

"Who are you?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose."My name is Evanna Emerald, I'm sixteen and come from another world. As to what I am? I'm human but for some reason, I now have dragon features. But I want to help you with the hunters and I can be trusted. "

"How are you here right now? We saw them shot you down." Astrid asked.

I walked forward and grabbed the bag picking it up, "Well they did get me but they made the mistake of leaving me alone with Viggo, Ryker, and Johann. I knocked them out before sneaking out, then I flew here."

I then noticed the crude map nailed to a piece of wood behind them showing the islands, I walk over to it and finding the island matching the one I was imprisoned on.

"Your from another world? How is that possible?"

Sighing I replied to Fishlegs, "I don't exactly know, I kinda fell through a door and ended up is this one. I have a map of mine though."

"You do?"

"Yes Hiccup, you can see it. I'm sure you are curious."

I pulled the tightly folded map from one of the hidden pouches under my main jacket, spreading it out on the floor for them to see.

Hiccup gasped, Astrid looked impressed, Fishlegs squealed, Snotlout rolled his eyes and the twins were in love with the colors.

"This is my world." I sat back proudly letting them all see it.

"Woah! What kind of map is this I've never seen anything like it!" Hiccup exclaimed tracing some of the lines with his finger.

"That...Is a...Big World!" The twin's interrupted him in unison.

Fishlegs rambled a bit before turning to me and asking, "What kinds of dragons do you have there?"

I sighed leaning back into my heels.

"We don't have any."

"What do you mean you don't have any?!"

_Hun, how do I explain this one?_

"Where I come from there are no dragons and there never was. Sure we have a whole manner of other animals but no dragons"

Toothless warbled sadly and walked over to Hiccup nuzzling him, Hiccup rubbed him back.

"I know, I can't imagine a world without you in it too."

_Wait, did I almost understand Toothless? I couldn't have._

"A world without my Meatlug?"

"So..," Astrid asked. "How do you have wings?"

"And a tail," I added moving it behind me opening and closing the fins at the end.

"So cool." Came Tuffnut.

"Think of the pranks." Was Ruffnut.

I rolled my eyes standing my tail swinging out behind me for balance, I flapped my wings gently creating a soft breeze.

" I don't know, I was falling about to go spat in the ocean and wished I had wings. Then suddenly they were there, and I flew around a bit before helping you guys drive off the hunters."

"What about the fire? We saw you destroying the ships with fire." Fishlegs spoke up.

"Oh, this?" I lifted a hand and closing my fist for a second and opened it as I did so fire covered the inside of my palm.

"Wow! How do you do that?" He asked again. I shrugged and tossed the flame into the fire pit adding to the flames. "I dunno, I guess I just gather my inner flame into my hand there you go."

The twins who had been quietly talking in the corner came over and grabbed onto my arms and dragged me over to Hiccup and got on their knees before him.

"Please dear Hiccup!" One started, "Can we keep her?" The other finished.

"Well, what do you think Astrid?"

She turned and looked at me, I smiled and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Her story makes sense, in a crazy way, but I think she would be a great addition to the team we could use her skills with Heather gone."

"Fishlegs?"

"I personally would like to study her more," He looked at me nervously I smiled and nodded. "No offense but it would be best to have her as a friend, not an enemy."

"I would love to have a beautiful lady around to love me." Snotlout winked at me, I ignored him and glanced back at Hiccup.

He was solemnly looking me over and I could feel my tail twitching anxiously behind me.

"That settles it." He spoke sternly then grinned. "Welcome to the team!"

_Yes! A dream come true, I'm ridiculously excited right now. _

I smiled and shook hands with him, "Thank you. I will do my best to help you guys around here."

_The bag! Right, how could I forget?_

"Oh, by the way, I grabbed some stuff on my way out of the Dragon hunters base. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

I opened the satchel and dumped it out into the table built around the fireplace. Rolls of plans and maps tumbled out, I pulled one of Viggo's base and handed it to Hiccup.

"This might help with any future plans."

He took it from me and unrolled it his eyes widening, "This is a map of Viggo's base! How did you get this!"

I smiled harmlessly and shrugged spreading out a few more papers for him to see.

"I took them from his room when I escaped, there was no one to stop me so I helped myself."

They crowded around and looked over the papers.

"This is amazing!"

"We can plan better attacks now!"

I stepped back and watched enjoying the moment.

_This is the life. Nothing better than an adventure with friends. _

A sudden thought struck me.

_Do I get my own hut?! That was a perfect sea stack under the night terror lookouts._

I voiced my thoughts, "Hey! Do I get to build a hut?"

Hiccup looked up at me, "Sure, why not? Let me help though."

Smiling to myself I hummed a tune as I began to sketch my ideas on a piece of loose paper.

_Yep, evidently the life. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Please review and tell me your opinion, I love getting feedback from my readers. **

There are some things in life you don't know how important they are till you don't have them. Right now I was finding this out first hand.

I sighed rolling over again, "Who knew beds were so important?"

The cold, hard, wooden bed I was laying on, wrapped in my wings, was making me realize how nice my spring foam mattress truly was.

After a good hour more of watching them pour over the papers, I had brought as I sat and sketched my hut ideas. They had dispersed to bed and I was lent a bed in Astrid's hut.

But hear I was lying wide awake, my back telling me a rock would almost be softer to sleep on. Glancing over at Astrid's sleeping form I sat up and stretched.

_How do they do that? Not even a little bit of padding. Well now that I'm awake I might as well start on my hut and I know just where to start. _

I silently left her hut and jumped off the walkway, as I still had not figured out how to take off from the ground.

Gliding softly on the cool night breeze I scoured the island for some wild sheep I was sure I had seen in the show. A single bleat caught my attention and I dove quietly down to the ravine I had heard it from.

_Yes! Gotcha!_

Sneaking forward I hid behind a bush and calculated the pasture before me. About seventeen sheep were quietly eating grass on a ravine side.

Darting forward I crept closer to the nearest sheep before jumping on it, it freaked out and I just barely managed to close my hand over its mouth before it let the rest of the sheep know of my presence.

Dragging my prize back into the woods I set it down with my tail wrapped around its neck to keep it still. Pulling my long hunting knife from a sheath I bent forward and brought it up to the sheep's side, then began to cut its wool off.

One by one I sheared the sheep sneaking them quietly into the woods before letting them go once I was done, though I left a bit of wool on them for warmth.

Gathering the good-sized collection of wool in my cloak and tied it the best I could before slinging it over my shoulders, keeping it in between my wings.

I walked to the highest point on the hillside with a good drop below it before jumping off. The winds caught my spread wings and I flapped a bit to gain some altitude.

The woods below me where sleeping only a few insects and birds could be heard.

I enjoyed the silence and stillness as I had always considered myself partly nocturnal.

The Edge came into view, quite as well with everyone sleeping.

Gliding over the night terror lookouts I rested down on the sea stack below them, the one I had claimed.

Dropping the wool on the ground I turned and flew to the clubhouse grabbed a spare ax from a box and returned to my stock.

"Okay time to clear this land for my hut" I raised the ax and attacked a collection of bushes and small trees. Using my wings to fling the remains into a pile on the other side.

Once the area I was going to build my hut was cleared, I walked over to the pile of small timber and separated the bushes from the small saplings.

Sorting through the pile I grabbed a few good saplings and took the branches off shaping them into a basic bed frame. Then using the nails I had gotten with the ax I nailed the frame together.

When the frame was finished I used the branches from the trees and weaved a base to the bed mixing long grass in with the branches to create a softer feel.

Sitting back I looked over my work checking for flaws or anything I could add.

_Well, that's done now. Now for the mattress. _

I moved the bed frame over to the wool and laid the blanket they had given me on it. Taking bits of wool I spread it evenly over the surface of the base and folded the rest of the blanket over it. Standing up I brushed the dirt and bark off me before shaking it out of my cloak.

I wrapped my cloak around myself and practically fell onto my new bed, I opened a wing covering me. With a sigh, I settled in for the night or what was left of it.

* * *

It was a loud blast of a horn that drew me from my deep sleep, not ready at all to face the day I rolled over and pulled my wings closer.

I ignored the frantic shouts and dragons roaring in favor of my now warm and cozy bed. The sounds of dragons taking off and flying overhead kept me from going back to sleep.

Now awake I sat up totally in a mood, I hate mornings.

"Hey!" I yelled at the sky. "People are sleeping here!"

Shielding my eyes from the bright morning sun I dropped back to the bed and warped myself in my wings again. Only to be startled awake when something heavy landed beside me nearly knocking me out of my bed.

With a startled yelp I righted myself and folded my wings to my back again. Glaring at Hiccup and Toothless who were standing in front of me and staring at me with puzzled expressions. The rest of the riders landed behind him and joined him in staring at me.

"Really guys? I was sleeping, what's with the horn?"

Astrid slide of Stormfly and walked over to me, "I woke up and you were nowhere to be found so I presumed the worst and raised the alarm."

"We were looking for you."

"Hump." I sighed and rolled my eyes getting out of bed and stretching. "Well, you found me."

Hiccup got down from Toothless and questioned me.

"Why did you leave Artrids hut?"

"You mean leave the cold hard bed and move here?"

"Yeah, why did you?" The twins asked together.

Patting my bed I gestured for them to do so.

"I could not sleep on the bed you guys gave me so I made my own. It is nice hey?"

Tuff walked up and patted it before dramatically falling on it with a sigh of contentment. Ruff came and joined her brother.

"This is amazing! It feels like laying on a cloud." Tuff muttered dreamily.

"Yeah, can I have one?" Ruff asked giving me puppy eyes.

I ignored them and turned to Hiccup, "Are we good now?"

He nodded them patted the bed before sitting on it pushing the twins over, "How did you make this? It's so soft."

I made my way over to the one corner that did not have a Rider on it and lifted the mattress. "Simple I weaved branches and grass around the bed frame then made a cover with a blanket and filled it with wool."

"Hiccup, can we get some of these?" Snotlout asked from his place on the bed. "Yeah." Chimed in Fishlegs. "This is so good for relaxation."

He stood and hopped back on Toothless turning to the rest of the group he gestured for them to follow. "Maybe later but now we need to have breakfast."

They all jumped off my bed and followed him.

I tidied my bed then dove off my sea stack and flew up to the clubhouse landing beside Stormfly I carefully reached out my hand as a sign of friendship she looked at my then nudged my hand I smiled and patted her gently.

Go eat, you look hungry hatchling. 

I patted Stormfly once more and moved into the clubhouse sure one of the riders had called me.

"So, what's for breakfast?"

The twins looked up at me then turned and glared at each other.

"It's her turn to make it." Grubbled Tuff eyeing his twin.

"No! It's your turn!" Ruff snapped back.

I looked at Hiccup who just shrugged, sighing I announced. "I'll make breakfast then if no one else will. Now, where is a pan?"

* * *

Soon the smell of egg's frying filled the room and the riders waited hungrily as I finished cooking breakfast.

"Are they done yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

"Oh come on your killing us."

"I will tell you when they are done, now wait!"

Snoutlout and the twins sighed and looked at the pan longingly.

A few more minutes passed before I was sure the eggs where done and pulled the pan from the flames I had made. Walking over to the round table and dropped the pan on it.

"Breakfast is severed."

They dug in with gusto though Hiccup and Astrid where more polite and thanked me.

I took the silence as it was approved and began to eat some myself.

"These are the best eggs I've had! How did you do it?" Fishlegs asked moving for a second helping.

I smirked pausing partway through a bit, "Family secret."

Hiccup ever-practical simply asked, "Would you mind cooking some more? At has been a while since we had good cooking around here."

I smiled when the rest of the riders looked at me beggingly.

"Hum. I don't know."

"Please! Evanna! We will do anything. Anything!" The twins pleaded with me.

"Oh all right."

"YES!"

I laughed at there excitement.

"So what do I do today?"

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup questionly, he nodded then Fishlegs turned to me.

"We would like to get a better idea of what you can do with the wings.'

I nodded not surprised, I had expected that they would do something like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry about the break-in writing. I have been really busy with life. Was at an SHBE: Saskatchewan Home Based Education conference. A bunch of homeschoolers get together with speakers and vendors, hang and get prepared for the next year as well as the grad party for finishers. **

**Its a fun time and us teens get to play around and get to know more people. **

**I personally love to collect all the free pens and treats or even movies and notebooks. **

**But back to the point, I will be writing a bit more now though I'm working on an actual book. Called the Kingdom of Flame.**

**Here's the main idea.**

_**In a lost Kingdom to the north, an island in the past with the world modern around it. Where everyone lived peaceful lives in tribes or towns surrounded by lush forests and rushing rivers. That was before the king was assassinated by his cousin and the prince killed. He took over the land and enslaved the people with forced religion and taxes. But in the far reaches of the Kingdom out of reach of the evil king and his laws, few towns and tribes live more normal but less modern lives. A teen from each corner with totally different life but the same from trials and hardships. Through a chain of events, they must rise up together and face the rising evil forming a powerful team with their different skills and pasts. **_

_**With Fire**_

_**With Ice**_

_**With Wind**_

_**With Earth**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Hey folks, the worlds gone mad. **

**Or as I like to say "Its the end of the world as we know it" **

**I hope all you readers are safe and Healthy. **

**Schools out for now, not to sure if I should be happy or not. But I will be able to write more. **

**Sorry for the long wait though, my family and I got sick for a while and I cold not even look at a screen. **

**Any one have funny stories or ideas they would like to share? **

**Feel free to contact me or leave a review. **

**PS: Its helps encourage me to write more. **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N** Hey guys, what's up? I'm back with a new chapter and hope you guys are ****enjoying the story. **

Fishlegs dragged me along to his hut apparently done with waiting. Hiccup and Toothless followed behind closely as Hiccup was as excited and curious as Fishlegs.

"You know I'm coming whether you drag me there or not!" I protested trying to get my hand back from Fishlegs vice-like grip before it cut off my circulation.

Hiccup chuckled and spoke up, "Fishlegs let her hand go before you take it off." Fishlegs immediately let go and blushed bright red mumbling an apology.

I rubbed my wrist briefly and patted his shoulder, "That's fine I'm curious to find more about my new form too." Fishlegs smiled at me then turned and dashed down the last steeps to his hut and ducked under the half-open door.

Toothless grumbled and I heard someone say, There he goes again!

I glanced back at Hiccup, "Did you say that?"

He looked back at me puzzled "No, say what?"

What is up with this girl? Toothless grumbled and I just stared at him in shock.

He looked at me funny and walked closer warbling what I somehow understood as Can you hear me?

I backed away sure I was hearing things, "You, you can talk?!"

He rolled his eyes and huffed at me clearly offended. Of course, I can we all can most just don't understand us as we do them.

Hiccup by now was starting to put together what he was watching. "You can understand him!" He exclaimed waving his hands about in his excited way. Making Toothless grumble ay him, Do you always try to take my head off every time you get excited!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Calm down you should not be surprised by this." Ignoring Toothless's warbles until I was sure I could process them without losing my mental stability.

Fishlegs came back out of his hut and called back up to us.

"Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah sorry, Fishlegs be right there." I jumped off the walkway and glided the last bit down landing softly on his rock garden. Hiccup and Toothless landed beside me apparently following my idea to just glide down.

Hiccup pretty much sprang off Toothless and vaulted over to Fishlegs prosthetic squeaking at the movement. He grabbed Fishlegs by the shoulders and shook him excitedly. "She can understand Toothless! She can understand him!"

I watched as Fishlegs eyes grew wide and the squeal built in his throat looking over at Toothless I copied him in covering my ears and wincing.

I hate it when he does that, it wreaks havoc on my ears. 

I nodded agreeing with him, " That would break glass Fishlegs, mind toning it down?!"

He blushed and stammered out an apology before holding up a knotted rope that I knew doubled as a measuring tape.

"No measuring my waist, only the dragon parts. So where do we start? " I looked to Hiccup who was rubbing his chin deep in thought.

Toothless hit him over the head with his tail getting his attention, Hiccup glared at Toothless rubbing the back of his head.

"What was that for you useless reptile?" Toothless just rolled his eyes and settled on a warm rock for a nap warbling to himself. That never gets old

I sniggered imaging how many times Toothless had to do this to get Hiccup's attention.

"So where do we start?" Fishlegs asked him this time.

Hiccup turned and looked me over, "How about wingspan? Then we can move on to the tail."

"Okay, and how would we go about doing that?" I questioned gesturing to my wings that I had folded up but still dragged on the ground a bit from their length. Just spread them out that's what they made me do. I looked back at Toothless who was still pretending to be offended.

I spread my wings still shocked how light they felt, it pretty much felt like another set of arms.

"They look so heavy how are you standing?" Hiccup asked it seemed he had been thinking along the same lines I had.

I shrugged, "Not really, probably lighter than your Dragon-fly outfit."

He shook his head, muttering to himself how he could get some ideas from my wings.

"Is this fully spread?"

I nodded to Fishlegs who walked up with the rope in hand.

He held one end of the rope up to my left wingtip and tossed the other to Hiccup who caught it and held it up.

"32 feet." Fishlegs dropped the rope and ran to the Book of Dragons flipping to the back for a blank page.

"I'm not a dragon I will not be put in there, you can put this down in a card that you carry around all the time. I can't risk the wrong people finding this."

Fishlegs looked to Hiccup, "She's right we can't risk the dragon hunters finding this."

He took the book from Fishlegs and handed him a blank card, Fishlegs snatched it from him and started writing.

He then picked up the rope again and I stretched out my tail grabbing one end and held it where my tail connected to my spine.

"6 feet for the tail." He called and Fishlegs wrote it down.

"Her hair is longer."

"No its not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Thorsten challenge?"

"You're on."

"What are you guys even arguing about?" Hiccup questioned standing as the twins approached us bickering.

Ruffnut glared at Tuffnut, "Tuff here thinks Evannas hair is longer than mine. Which it is not."

"Is too, look!" Tuff walked closer and went to pull my hair out of my bun. I backed away pulling my wings in a putting my hands in front of me.

"My hair? Is what you guys are fighting about?"

They nodded and even Hiccup looked intrigued.

_Well, no harm in showing them how long my hair is. _

I reached behind me and pulled out my elastics letting my hair fall to its full length.

The twins gapped at me Hiccup whistled and Fishlegs dropped his pencil.

"That's the longest hair I have ever seen." Hiccup said Fishlegs nodded behind him patting the ground for his pencil his eyes still not leaving my red hair that fell to my feet.

"You win, hers is like two times as long."

"Ha, I told you." Tuffnut proclaimed dancing clumsily around the rock garden before tripping over my tail and landing with a splash in the pool.

Ruff cackled madly as she watched Tuff try to get out but kept slipping back in due to the slippery rocks.

I joined her for a bit but then took pity on him and held out my hand to him.

"Thanks." He reached up and I took hold of his wrist yanking him out and grabbed his hand when he tripped over my tail again.

Snotlout landed on the platform, "Hiccup, Hiccup! Got a message for you."

Hiccup turned around and gestured for him to continue Toothless joined him.

Snotlout slid off Hookfang and walked up to Hiccup.

"Johanns at the docks."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N. Hey, everyone, I have a poll going for Return to the Edge I will not be writing more till I have results. So please go and vote!**


End file.
